As a technique concerning a distributed storage, for example, techniques disclosed in US2016/0173598 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-079928 are known.
US2016/0173598 discloses, for example, the following. That is, among a plurality of servers configuring an SDS (Software Defined Storage) grid, a first server receives an I/O (Input/Output) request from a host computer. When identifying on the basis of a local grid data map indicating places of all data managed by the SDS grid that a second server processes the I/O request, the first server transfers the I/O request to the second server.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-079928 discloses, for example, the following. A plurality of storage devices are coupled to a storage system. Each of the plurality of storage devices includes a plurality of storage blocks. The storage system buffers a plurality of write requests and writes data in a defined group of storage blocks.